


Stuffed chocobo

by dyne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Is that a thing, It is now, M/M, Plushie Kink, but that's not true, the title implies that Ardyn fucks a stuffed chocobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyne/pseuds/dyne
Summary: Ardyn loves his precious chocobo.





	Stuffed chocobo

Ardyn always knew his Prompto loved chocobos. He certainly couldn't keep live ones as pets around here. It's just too cold in Niflheim. His Prompto couldn't be trusted either! The little devil already tried to escape more than a dozen times. Maybe when he became more obedient... 

The next best option to keep his precious happy was stuffed chocobos. He already has so many. His beloved seems to enjoy those plushies more than all the other gifts he's given.

❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️

Prompto lays sprawled out in his large bed with his dozens of chocobos. Some are big, some are small, most are yellow, one is black. 

He always cuddles with his favorite. It's giant, yellow, and fluffy. He kept the chocobos head under his chin, his arms wrapped around the body, and his left leg thrown over the yellow bird. 

He really is attached to his plushies. It reminded him of better times. He decided it would only hurt to think of the past so he closed his eyes and took a nap. 

❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️

Prompto hears rustling behind his back and blearily opens his eyes 

"Unh.." groaning, he looks over his shoulder to see the daemon. He visibly cringes and unintentionally squeezes his chocobo closer. 

"Hello dear~" sang the daemon. "I've come to see you~ I've been gone for awhile, I hope you didn't miss me too bad sweetheart~"

The maroon haired man creeps closer to the blond like a predator that just caught their chocobo. Ardyn sits near the headboard. 

"Prompto, love, if you weren't such a troublemaker I could take you to see some chocobos." 

Prompto's eyes seem to glow, but just for a second.

"Sunflower why don't you give me a kiss? Hmm~?"

The blond lets out a hesitant gulp and gives his captor a chaste kiss on the cheek. Ardyn runs his large hand down Prompto's neck and his collar bone. The silky maroon robe Ardyn gave him slowly falls down his right shoulder. 

Prompto glances at his shoulder and back at Ardyn. 

"Be a dear and lay on your stomach." he said sweetly.

Prompto says a quiet okay and lays on his tummy. He wraps his arms around the chocobo and snuggles his face into the chocobos. 

Ardyn pulles Prompto's hips into the air and slaps his ass, watching it bounce and jiggle. Prompto hugs his chocobo tighter then whines. His robe falls down to his neck exposing his stomach and chest. Ardyn leans over and gives light kisses to his neck that were surprisingly gentle.

Without warning or preparation Ardyn shoves his cock balls deep into Prompto. The boy screams out then bites the chocobo to keep his voice down. Ardyn only allows pleasant noises when they make 'love'. Tears stream down his face and wet his stuffed toy. 

Something fiery warm and thick drips down his legs. It was blood. He wails while Ardyn pounds even harder. The grip on his hips tightens, surely they will be bruised later. 

His body rocks against the soft fabric of the animal, his nipples become sensitive and pert. The lower part of his tummy feels warm and wrong. He didn't love Ardyn so why was this happening? His ragged breathes turn to hiccups and hyperventilating. 

Ardyn's thrusts became more ragged and began to grunt. He leaned back over Prompto and -- he begins to see black splotches in his vision. . . he feels Ardyn's load shoot inside of him and his body falls onto bed like a rag doll. 

❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️❣️

Prompto opens his eyes to find that he's squished between Ardyn and his chocobo. Ardyn peers down to his beloved and smiles. 

"Hello dear." He says sweetly while rubbing Prompto's torso. 

Prompto sniffles, cuddles his chocobo closer, and pulls himself into a ball. He mutters a small hello. His bottom hurts. He doesn't want to be here.

Ardyn hums and continues to rub him.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading ,':^)


End file.
